moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Angie Stevenson
– ) |birthplace = San Andreas, California |residence = Los Angeles, California, United States |nationality = American |othername = |height = 5' 4" (163 cm) |weight = 115 lbs (52.2 kg) |occupation = Actress, voice actress, model, producer, entrepreneur |years active = 1997 - present |partner = Matt DiRito }} Angie Stevenson (born November 12, 1981 or 1982) is an American actress, voice actress, model, and entrepreneur. She is best known for her small cameo role in two seasons on FX s hit TV show Sons of Anarchy, Rose Montana in the Hasbro Cinematic Universe, and as Jenna Sands on the CBS crime drama Jamaica Five-0. Early life Stevenson was born in San Andreas, California. At age 5, her family moved to Santa Cruz, California, where she spent the majority of her childhood. Her father John Stevenson- a karate champion, and mother Mary Stevenson- a painter and jewelry maker, nurtured her creative side from an early age. This encouragement manifested into a passion for theatre, singing and the arts- leading her to pursue a career in show business. Career Film Stevenson made her on-screen film debut in 2002's Changing Lanes starring Ben Affleck and Samuel L. Jackson. She later played a small role in Freaky Friday in 2003, and a supporting role as Tina Bay in Mean Girls in 2004. Stevenson went on to appear in the S.W.A.T. spin-off The Rookies as Jill Danko alongside Mean Girls co-stars Amanda Seyfried and Lauren Compton in 2005, and in the Beverly Hills, 90210 film adaptation as Serena Page in 2006. She later starred in the critical and commercial failure The Ex in 2007 as Sophia Reilly. In 2009, Stevenson was later casted in Hawkeye & Black Widow as Black Widow, and in Whiteout as Denice Len. She later portrayed as Amanda Hazel in 2010 romantic comedy film Valentine's Day directed by Garry Marshall. By 2011, Angie was cast as Rose Montana in the sci-fi action thriller Tonka. In 2013, Stevenson portrayed Joyce Davenport, Tom Everett Scott's rival/love interest in Hill Street Blues, and as Carmen in the direct-to-video horror The Family. Stevenson has provided voice-over work for the 2008 animated film 14 Yards, and later voiced Marie in 2015 s Split/Second. Television Stevenson made several appearances on television, including: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Without a Trace, Criminal Minds, CSI: Miami, 90210, FX s Sons of Anarchy, and SEAL Team. Since 2014, Stevenson has starred as Jenna Sands on the CBS crime drama Jamaica Five-0. Other works Outside of film and television, Stevenson made guest appearances on the web series LearningTown, and SIGMA and made a small cameo in the music video for Taintstick's single "Apple Juice". Personal life Stevenson has been in a relationship with Bass player Matt DiRito From Pop Evil. She currently (as of 2019) resides in Los Angeles, California. While her primary focus continues to be her acting career, she is also active in real estate and works with multiple animal rescues. In addition to traditional acting, she also trains in the areas of martial arts, stunts, and kickboxing. From 2011-2015, Stevenson created her own mobile food business. "Angie's Wieners" served up its own line of foot long private label grass fed/organic gourmet hot dogs. With an iconic image of herself on the side of the food truck with a hot dog in hand- their slogan "The Biggest Wieners and the Hottest Buns," quickly became a hit- receiving mention on "Late Night with Conan O'Brien" (2014) and drawing attention for its own reality television show. Never straying too far from the film industry, Angies Wieners could be found catering TV and movie sets, along with festivals and a prime location at Sound Nightclub, in Hollywood. Filmography Film Television Video games Web Music videos Awards and nominations References External Links *Angie Stevenson at Internet Movie Database *Angie Stevenson at FamousFix Category:Actresses Category:Voice Actress Category:American actresses Category:American film actresses Category:1980s births Category:November births